Thank You, Granger
by Delphini Diggory
Summary: Little did they know, both of their faces were as red as a lobster. It was a nice day after all. And it was all thanks to Hermione Granger for asking Draco Malfoy to have lunch with him that they ended up agreeing to be civil from now on. Now that they agreed to it who knows what will happen to them in the future?


**Thank You, Granger © Delphini Diggory**

 **Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It was probably the first time ever in all her life she didn't feel like killing that blonde guy, her long-time enemy from the moment she entered Hogwarts. The arrogant, spoiled, brat called Draco Malfoy.

Hermione never expected the day they both have normal conversation without pointing wand's at each other's throats will finally come.

Today, they both spend their weekend at the common room. Hermione sat comfortably at her red sofa with book in her hand and across her, Draco also did the same in his green sofa. Both of them were silent and no one dared to speak unless they want to end up fighting just like usual.

They tried their best to ignore each other's presence. And they succeed.

But that didn't last long. The comfortable silence Hermione felt for the rest of morning had gone the moment she closed the three hundred pages long book. She clearly didn't know what to do next, so she take a long at Draco.

He had finished his book two hours ago and now sleeping in his sofa. She's not entirely sure if he's actually sleeping or just closing his eyes. So he called out to him.

"Malfoy," she called. No response. She cleared her throat and tried once again, "Malfoy."

Draco opened his eyes and stared at her, waiting for an explanation why would she disturbed his sleep.

Hermione realized that, but why did she wake him up? To make sure he's sleeping and not actually just closing his eyes? Draco Malfoy would never accepted that as answer. Usually Hermione would just give answer just the way it is, but today she wanted a peaceful day so she blurted out anything that would prevent them from having an argument.

"Have you eaten?" she asked.

It was already lunch time when Hermione finished her book. So it was the most illogical thing to ask at the moment. And it wasn't actually an explanation either to why she woke him up.

"No. But that doesn't explain why did you wake me up," Draco said matter-of-factly.

Hermione sighed, she really didn't want to fight today. She just wanted to have a nice day today after a long week. "Look, I was trying to be nice here, Malfoy. I was just wondering if you have eaten or not. I also don't want to have a fight with you today, so just answer, okay?"

Draco thought about it. She's right, he was rather enjoying the comfortable silence they created this morning, but that was because they ignored each other, right? He was trying to argue more but when he opened his mouth he closed it again. He was giving it a thought again.

He nodded then and answered, "No. What of it anyway?"

"Just—do you want to have lunch?" Hermione asked. Honestly, she knew it was a bad idea asking him this. But she was just curious if he was actually sleeping or not. And it was her own fault that she asked such question to him now she tried to be friendly.

"I do. But I want to take a nap and you just woke me up," he said. Bored. This conversation was seriously meaningless. She's trying to be friendly because both of knew they need a peaceful day. They really need it right now after all the fights, they're really exhausted. And her trying to build a conversation and ask him if he wants to have lunch was meaningless. They'll end up fighting, anyway. Starting a conversation between the two of them was already a mistake.

"Okay, I'm sorry. But do you want to have lunch—with me?" she's hesitating. It's just to be nice, she thought, there's no way he'll accept it. She didn't want to have a fight with him so she tried to be nice, she reminded herself.

He was surprised. Really, really surprised. First she apologized to him. There's no way Hermione Granger would ever apologized to him. Although he knew the reason behind her nice behaviour, it's still surprised him.

And then she asked him if he wanted to have lunch with her. Really, it'd be nice if it's happening every day, but knowing things like these would never happen between them in normal days. It was only a wishful thinking.

Draco seemed to think. He didn't want to, but part of him told him just go with it. Then he reminded himself to not to get into fight with her, so he accepted. "Okay. Can we just ask a house-elf to bring us food? I'm too lazy to go downstairs, also the Great Hall must be full. I don't feel like meeting a lot of people right now."

She almost—almost glared at him hearing his request. But she controlled herself. 'It's just today, Hermione,' she told herself.

She sighed and then nodded. "Okay."

So they called a house-elf to bring them foods. And it was such a fest for the two of them. Draco even asked the house-elf to bring them dessert they don't serve at the Great Hall just for the two of them, since it was a special day (you know, a day where they're being civil to each other).

Hermione would be happy hearing him asking a special dessert for them if only the one he asked wasn't house-elf. She told herself to not being bossy today, just think of the house-elf as butler in the restaurant or whatever.

They didn't talk while eating. It wasn't awkward, it was nice and they both loved it. And they really think it'd be nice to do it every day, to stop being selfish and tolerate each other.

So when they finished their lunch and were going to their rooms, Draco opened his mouth.

"You know," he said when they're in front of their bedroom doors.

Hermione stopped and looked at him. "Yes?"

"I really think it'd be nice if we could do that again," he said. She looked surprised. "Not the lunch part, that'd be nice though, just the being civil toward each other, just tolerate each other, you know?" he added.

Hermione understood him. So she nodded and said, "I do think so."

"So tomorrow again?" He hesitated but said it eventually.

Hermione was surprised. He actually asked him to have lunch again tomorrow. But she didn't mind that, so she agreed. "Okay, tomorrow then."

Hermione already opened her door when Draco said something that made her stop.

"Also." She stopped when she heard his voice again. She looked at him again. He was smiling at her, for real. A genuine smile. "Thank you, Granger."

And then he was gone to his room. Hermione blinked twice. She's never seen him giving her a genuine smile before except annoying smirk that always plastered on his face whenever they were having a quarrel.

When she realized that Draco had long gone, she shouted, "You're welcome, Malfoy!" and then she was gone to her room, too.

Little did they know, both of their faces were as red as a lobster. It was a nice day after all. And it was all thanks to Hermione Granger for asking Draco Malfoy to have lunch with him that they ended up agreeing to be civil from now on. Now that they agreed to it who knows what will happen to them in the future?

 **FIN.**

 **Author's note: Please know that English is not my first language so forgive me for grammatical errors and such things.**


End file.
